La tarea de Peter
by Flogus
Summary: Arthur debería pensar dos veces antes de hacerle una broma a Peter.
1. Chapter 1

— Arthur, ¿por qué eres tan gruñón?

Arthur dejó de escribir y levantó la mirada. Peter, su hermano, estaba sentado en la silla que se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo fijamente con una paleta en la boca y las manos apoyadas en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué estás tan solo? — preguntó Peter. — ¿Estás deprimido?

Arthur suspiró pesadamente y se quitó los anteojos. Los dejó cuidadosamente encima de sus cuadernos.

— No, no estoy deprimido. — respondió. — Tengo demasiada tarea y pocos amigos.

— ¿Necesitas compañía?

— Algo así.

— ¿Necesitas una novia?

— No estaría mal.

— ¿Quieres que te consiga una?

Arthur largó una carcajada.

— Podrías intentarlo, sí, hazlo.

. . .

— ¡Allistor! — gritó Peter, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor de par en par. Entró en ella y corrió hasta la cama, donde Allistor leía una historieta. — ¡Allistor, necesito tu ayuda!

— ¿Qué quieres, renacuajo? — preguntó Allistor, sin mirarlo. — Estoy muy ocupado, no sé si puedes ver.

Peter dio un salto y se sentó en los pies de la cama.

— Necesito que me lleves a la escuela de Arthur. — dijo.

Allistor dejó la historieta que estaba leyendo en su mesa de luz.

— ¿Para qué? Tú entras en seis años ahí.

— ¡Déjame terminar! — ordenó Peter, apretando los puños. — Voy a conseguirle una novia a Arthur para que deje de ser tan gruñón. Él me lo dijo, tengo pruebas.

— Creo que te lo dijo en broma, ahora deja de molestarme y vuelve a jugar con los bichos al jardín. — dijo Allistor, y se dio la vuelta. — No te olvides de cerrar la puerta.

— ¡No lo dijo en broma, realmente necesita una novia! ¡Llévame!

Su hermano se dio la vuelta, había arqueado una ceja.

— No te saldrá gratis.

— Soy un niño, no tengo dinero.

— Ayer dijiste que eras adulto. Eres niño cuando te conviene.

— ¿Me llevas o no?

— Con una condición. Acércate.

Peter, inseguro, se acercó hasta Allistor, quien miró a los dos lados y acercó su boca a su oreja.

— _Mohana._

— ¿Te gustan las películas de princesas? ¿En serio? — preguntó, incrédulo. Su hermano sólo había dicho una palabra, pero él había entendido todo. _Mohana_ era una película para niños que se estrenaba en los cines de la ciudad, a Allistor le encantaban, pero la única forma de entrar al cine de forma desapercibida era llevándolo a él. La última vez que lo había usado, habían ido a ver _Los Croods_.

— ¿Quieres ir a la escuela de Arthur para terminar con sus días de soltero o no?

— Está bien.

— Como quieras, el sábado a las cinco es la primera función. Y nada de delatarme, o le digo a Arthur que fuiste tú el que dejó chocolates derretidos en su libro de historia.


	2. Chapter 2

_El día siguiente._

— Está bien, aquí te dejo, entonces. — dijo Allistor, metiéndose en el auto.

— ¡Espera! — gritó Peter. — ¿No vas a acompañarme?

— Tu misión, no la mía, campeón. — respondió Allistor, cerrando la puerta. — Vengo en dos horas, diviértete hablando con chicas mayores que tú por diez años.

Allistor se fue, y Peter se quedó solo en la entrada de la escuela de su hermano. Antes de ir, había revisado sus horarios en secreto (con ayuda de otro de sus hermanos): ese día debía estar cinco horas en clase, tenía tiempo de sobra.

En ese momento debería estar en la segunda hora, Allistor había decidido llevarlo más tarde para que Arthur no lo viera.

Lentamente, abrió una de las grandes puertas de la entrada y se metió en la institución. No habían muchas personas.

Se acercó a una chica que le pareció muy linda para su hermano. Estaba agachada cerca de una ventana, buscando algo en su bolso con desesperación. Era castaña, y tenía ojos verdes. En el llavero de su bolso había un nombre escrito en grande, con letras rojas: Isabela.

— ¡Hola! — dijo Peter. La chica levantó la vista. — Estoy buscando una novia para mi hermano, para que deje de estar deprimido, y para que deje de ser tan gruñón. ¿Quieres ser su novia?

Isabela sonrió y cerró su bolso.

— ¿Quién es tu hermano, pequeño? — preguntó.

— Arthur Kirkland. — respondió Peter. — Soy Peter Kirkland.

— Oh… — Isabela hizo una mueca, y se puso de pie. Colgó su bolso en el hombro. — Lo siento, Peter… no tengo muy buena relación con él… no soy muy buena elección, ¿por qué no buscas a otra?

Peter asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

. . .

La segunda chica que le pareció muy linda era albina. Estaba sentada en el suelo, cerca de otra entrada a la escuela, con la espalda en la pared, bebiendo un jugo. Estaba un poco apartada del resto.

— ¡Hola! — dijo Peter. La chica no dijo nada y lo miró confundida. — Estoy buscando una novia para mi hermano Arthur, es muy gruñón. Soy Peter.

— Gillian. — dijo la chica.

— ¿Quieres ser su novia?

— ¿Yo? — Gillian sonrió, estrujó la caja del jugo y la lanzó a un cesto de basura que se encontraba a un par de metros de ellos. — ¿Novia de Arthur? — preguntó, en tono burlón. — ¿De Kirkland? Pfff, prefiero seguir soltera, me quedan muchos años todavía para tener novio. Busca a otra, Peter.

Peter asintió y se alejó emocionado. El tiro había sido perfecto.

. . .

Encontró otra chica que le pareció muy linda en la biblioteca. Estaba de espaldas, leyendo los títulos de los libros de la sección de romance. Era rubia.

— ¡Hola! — dijo Peter. La chica se volteó, y su sonrisa se deshizo. — Ah… tú no.

Era Françoise, su prima.

— ¿Yo qué, Peter? — preguntó Françoise.

— Eres mi prima… — respondió Peter — No puedes ser su novia...

Françoise largó una carcajada y se tapó la boca con una de sus manos.

— ¿Estás buscando una novia para alguno de tus hermanos?

— Sí, para Arthur. Es muy gruñón.

— Buena suerte en tu trabajo, Peter. Es muy noble de tu parte, sigue así. — hizo un pausa y se inclinó. — Si necesitas ayuda, ven a mí, yo también hago esas cosas. — susurró.

— No, todavía no. — susurró Peter. — Quiero seguir solo por ahora.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida como un soldado, intentando ignorar la mirada de la bibliotecaria.

. . .

La cuarta chica que encontró estaba fuera de la biblioteca. También era rubia, y tenía anteojos, muy parecidos a los de su hermano. Peter ya estaba cansándose.

— Hola. — dijo. — Soy Peter.

— Hola… soy Maddie.

— Busco una novia para Arthur, ¿quieres ser su novia?

Maddie pareció ponerse nerviosa. Se sonrojó levemente y juntó sus manos.

— E-eh… lo siento… no… — hizo una pausa. — No me gustan los hombres…

Peter no dijo nada, y se fue arrastrando los pies.

. . .

Encontró dos chicas lindas en el jardín delantero. Ambas estaban sentadas en un banco, cerca de unas ventanas gigantescas.

Se acercó a ellas, y decidió hablarle a la de la izquierda. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros. Ella le sonrió, y él también lo hizo.

— ¡Hola! — gritó. Creía que había encontrado a la indicada. — ¿Quieres ser la novia de mi hermano?

— Tengo novio, lo siento… _ve…_

Miró a la chica que estaba a su lado. Las dos eran parecidas, la chica tenía el cabello más oscuro que su compañera y los ojos verdes. Fruncía el ceño.

— Lucía, yo diría que le hagas caso. — dijo la chica.

— ¡Claro que no, Chiara! — gritó Lucía. — ¡No dejaré a Ludwig, ni aunque te caiga mal!

— ¡Hola, Chiara! — dijo Peter, interrumpiendo la discusión. — ¿Quieres ser la novia de mi hermano?

— No tengo tiempo para novios, niño.

Peter les sacó la lengua y se alejó corriendo.

. . .

La séptima chica era amiga de su hermano, la había visto antes. Se llamaba Sakura, y también era muy bonita, no era de su tipo, pero podría ser el de su hermano. Estaba en la entrada, en el mismo lugar donde había estado la primera chica, Isabela.

— Hola, Sakura… — dijo Peter, acercándose a ella. — ¿Quieres ser la novia de mi hermano? Por favor, di que sí, ya estoy cansado… no quiero buscar más…

— ¡Peter! — exclamó Sakura. No lo había visto. — ¿Yo? ¿La no-novia de Arthur…? — preguntó, notablemente sonrojada.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta?

— No digo que estaría mal, pero… bueno… ambos somos parte del concejo estudiantil, si algo sale mal entre nosotros… podría afectar nuestro trabajo… eh… ¡lo pensaré!

Sakura se alejó corriendo, y Peter suspiró.

. . .

Caminando por uno de los pasillos, Peter escuchó que un par de chicos hablaban sobre una chica que se llamaba Anya. Le gustó su nombre, así que les preguntó que quién era. Ellos la describieron, y Peter salió en su búsqueda.

La encontró parada fuera de la sala de profesores.

— ¡Hola! — dijo Peter.

Anya se dio la vuelta, para mirarlo, y le sonrió.

Le daba miedo.

— ¡Adiós! — dijo, y se alejó corriendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter se sentó en uno de los bancos del jardín de la escuela, donde su hermano mayor podría verlo cuando fuera a buscarlo.

Tocó un timbre: significaba que las clases habían terminado. Ya habían pasado las dos horas que le había dicho Allistor. Y Allistor se había olvidado de él.

— Veo que fracasaste en tu misión, Peter. — dijo Françoise, acercándose a él. Se sentó a su lado y dejó su bolso entre los dos. Cruzó ambas manos en su regazo y le sonrió.

— Hablé con muchas chicas bonitas, pero ninguna quiere ser novia de mi hermano. — dijo Peter, balanceando sus piernas. — No pude decirle a Gillian que me enseñara a lanzar como ella, Allistor se olvidó de mí, y quiero caramelos…

— ¿Todavía quieres conseguir una novia para Arthie?

— Sí…

— Está bien, yo te ayudaré. Te compraré algunos caramelos, y le diré a Gillian que te enseñe a jugar baloncesto.

— ¿Conoces a Gillian?

— Conozco a todas las chicas con las que hablaste, o al menos a la mayoría. Gillian es mi mejor amiga, al igual que Isabela. Chiara es amiga de ella, y es hermana de Lucía. Gillian es la hermana del novio de Lucía, y es muy, muy, muy cercana a Maddie. — dijo Françoise. — Anya es amiga de Sakura, y Sakura es amiga de Arthur.

— ¡Qué casualidad! — gritó Peter, poniéndose de pie.

— En realidad, entraste en nuestro horario… somos de último curso, debemos estudiar para exámenes…

— Oh.

— Volviendo al tema, ¿quieres conocer a la chica indicada para Arthur? — preguntó, colgándose su bolso y poniéndose de pie. — No es de mi curso, era imposible que la encontraras aquí.

— Quiero conocerla, ¡vamos!

— Calma, calma…

. . .

Françoise había guiado a Peter hacia un gran parque que él no conocía. Estaba repleto de niños que parecían ser de su edad. Todos jugaban a algo o tenían helados.

— Le avisé a tu hermano que no fuera a buscarte para que vinieras. — dijo Françoise de repente.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritó Peter. — ¡¿ME OBLIGASTE A ESPERAR TODO ESE TIEMPO SOLO, Y CON HAMBRE!?

— ¡¿QUIERES VER A LA FUTURA NOVIA DE TU HERMANO O NO, MOCOSO?!

— ¡SÍ, SÍ QUIERO!

— ¡Hola, Fran! — dijo una voz femenina a las espaldas de Peter, quien se calló y se sonrojó. — ¿Para qué me llamabas? ¿Y sabes que no puedes usar el uniforme fuera de la escuela?

— Emily. — dijo Françoise alegremente, con una gran sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Peter no quería voltearse. — Hay una persona que quiere verte, y sí sé del uniforme, pero no había tiempo para cambiarme.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Emily.

— Peter, ¿no quieres decirle algo?

Lentamente, Peter se dio la vuelta, y su sonrojo se volvió más intenso.

Emily le estaba sonriendo. ¡Y no daba miedo, era muy bonita!

— ¿Qué quieres decirme, Peter? — preguntó Emily, inclinándose un poco.

— E-estoy buscando una novia… para mi hermano…

— ¿Ah sí?

— ¿Q-quieres ser su novia?

— ¿Quién es tu hermano?

— Ah…

— ¿Por qué no la llevas a conocerlo? — cuestionó Françoise, empujándolo suavemente por la espalda, hacia Emily. — Sé que aceptará, lo sé muy bien.

Emily hizo una mueca.

— ¿Quién es tu hermano…?

— ¡Vamos!

. . .

Peter, más emocionado de lo que parecía por fuera, llevó a Emily hasta su casa para conocer a Arthur.

En realidad, ambos subieron a un taxi y él dijo la dirección, Emily había tenido que pagar. Peter no tenía dinero, era un niño y había sido Françoise la que le había comprado los caramelos.

Ambos estaban de pie frente a la puerta.

— Sinceramente, no me gusta la idea de que Françoise sea cupido aquí… — dijo Emily. — Es un poco… peligrosa. Tampoco me gusta la idea de que me envíe a la casa de un desconocido con su hermano pequeño. ¿Por qué no da la cara?

— Frani dijo que tú aceptarías… — respondió Peter. — Seguro que lo conoces, ¡todo el mundo lo conoce!

— ¿Y por qué no reconozco su casa, entonces?

Sin darle una respuesta, Peter giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Entró corriendo a su casa, y Emily lo siguió lentamente con las manos en sus bolsillos, observando todo a su alrededor.

— ¡Arthur! — gritó Peter, desde las escaleras. — ¡Terminé con lo que me dijiste! ¡Te traje una novia, y es bonita! ¡Creo que demasiado, mejor la devuelvo!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritó Arthur, desde el segundo piso. Emily se sobresaltó. — ¡¿REALMENTE FUISTE A BUSCAR A ALGUIEN?! ¡SABANDIJA, NO ERA VERDAD LO DE LA NOVIA!

Peter saltó de las escaleras y se escondió detrás de Emily cuando Arthur apareció, como un cazador buscando a su presa, Peter juró que tenía los ojos rojos. Rápidamente llegó hasta el último escalón y se quedó congelado, observando a Emily con los ojos abiertos como si fueran platos, todavía tenía su uniforme puesto, sin el suéter.

Pestañeó muchas veces, como si no pudiera creerlo.

— ¿Jones? — dijo finalmente. — ¿Este mocoso te convenció de…?

— ¿Quién diría que Peter era tu hermanito? — dijo Emily. — No sabía que tenías hermanos menores, presidente.

— Entonces sí se conocen. — dijo Peter, con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo no conocer a la delincuente principal? — dijo Arthur, sonrojándose levemente. — Siempre me da problemas, imposible olvidarla o confundirla.

— ¿Disculpa? — cuestionó Emily. — ¿Yo tengo la culpa de que seas tan insoportable?

Arthur se acercó hasta ellos a pasos lentos y se paró frente a Emily, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, al igual que ella.

— ¿Yo tengo la culpa de que no entregues los papeles en la fecha límite?

— ¿Yo tengo la culpa de que esos papeles inservibles sean taaaaaan pesados? ¡Como si yo fuera la única que tarda en entregarlos!

— ¡Eres la única que tarda en entregarlos!

Emily se quedó callada y Arthur sonrió, victorioso.

— ¿Así que envías a tu hermanito para que te consiga una novia? — esta vez, quien sonrió de forma victoriosa fue ella. El rostro de Arthur parecía un tomate.

— ¡Fue broma lo que le dije, maldición!

— Entonces me voy. — dijo, dándose la vuelta dramáticamente y caminando hasta la puerta.

— ¡Espera! — dijeron Arthur y Peter a la vez. Se miraron, y Arthur comenzó a hablar: — Bueno, no es que me importe, no es que te quiera de novia ni nada por el estilo… ugh.

Emily abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se sonrojó, al igual que Arthur. Peter sonrió y se paró detrás de Emily. La empujó suavemente hacia su hermano, como había hecho Françoise con él cuando la había conocido.

— Ahora bésense, cásense, háganme tío. — Arthur ahogó un grito. — Y coman perdices, yo tengo que ver películas de princesas con mi hermano de veintiún años en el cine, disculpen.

Subió las escaleras a saltos y se escondió detrás de la pared, para escuchar todo lo que fueran a decir.

.

— ¿Quién le dijo que te trajera? — preguntó Arthur. Sabía perfectamente que Peter no había trabajado solo.

— Françoise. — respondió Emily. Ambos seguían parados en el mismo lugar que cuando Peter estaba presente. — Entonces… ¿buscas novia o no?

— No. Bueno, sí, bueno, no… ¡UGH, ME DA IGUAL! Es que… no, no es que me de igual, es sólo que… no digo que me de igual, pero me da igual, aunque no me dé.

— Sólo una opción, Kirkland. — dijo Emily, tomándolo por la corbata. — ¿Sí o no? Tienes cinco segundos.

Arthur se sonrojó aún más y no respondió.

Cuando pasaron los cinco segundos, Emily tiró de la corbata y lo besó.


	4. Chapter 4

_Días después._

— Entonces… — dijo Arthur, dejando de escribir. Se quitó los anteojos y los dejó encima de sus cuadernos. — Ahora que eres mi novia, ¿entregarás los papeles en tiempo y forma?

Emily siguió jugando con su lápiz y respondió sin mirarlo.

— Sueña. — le había dicho.

— Maldición.

— Y pensar que tu hermanito de ocho años nos hizo pareja… — dijo Emily, dejando el lápiz encima de la mesa. Se recostó en la silla, con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza. — ¿Le agradeciste? ¿Dónde está?

— Creo que salió con Allistor al cine, dijo que quería ver una película que estaba por estrenarse. — respondió Arthur, desbloqueando su teléfono. — Le enviaré un mensaje.

— ¿Peter tiene teléfono?

— Un mensaje a Allistor, no a Peter.

.

Allistor observaba con atención la gran pantalla del cine, e ignoraba que su hermano de ocho años estuviera durmiendo a su lado, y que la gran mayoría de los presentes en la sala tuvieran seis años.

Gruñó cuando su teléfono sonó: había olvidado ponerlo en silencio.

 **[Arthur, hermano]:** ¿Están disfrutando la película?

 **[Allistor Kirkland]:** Sí, sí, igualmente Peter se durmió.

 **[Arthur, hermano]:** Obviamente, no le gustan las películas de princesas, prefiere las de acción.

Abrió los ojos y se quitó los lentes que le habían entregado en la entrada. Se inclinó hacia adelante, para que la luz no molestara a los demás.

 **[Allistor Kirkland]:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué vino entonces?

 **[Arthur, hermano]:** ¿Eres idiota? Fue para acompañarte a ti…

Giró la cabeza, para ver al renacuajo traidor durmiendo. Si no hubieran estado en público, lo habría asfixiado con sus propias manos.

 **[Allistor Kirkland]:** Él fue quien dejó el chocolate derretido en tus libros de historia, y él orinó en tu cama cuando se cortó la luz, no el perro.

.

'' _Fue bueno mientras duró''_ fue lo último que dijo Peter, antes de fingir desmayarse y que lo llevaran al hospital, cuando sus dos hermanos mayores comenzaron a perseguirlo para asesinarlo.

Al menos tenía a Emily como aliada, ella podía distraer a Arthur. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero prefería seguir así.

Podría dedicarse a buscarle pareja a Allistor algún día, él también era gruñón.


End file.
